


Tumblr Drabble Requests

by FoxGivenBlank



Category: James Lee - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anti gets bloody, Anxiety, Anxious Reader, Begging, Biting, Blood Play, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Claiming Marks, Claws, Come Marking, Consensual Violence, Consent, Creampie, Cuddling, Cum Inflation, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominantion, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Foursome, Gang Bang, Gender neutral oral sex, Gift Giving, Gore, Guro, Hair Pulling, Hurt and comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of Death, Mention of reader's heart stopping but they DO NOT die, Multi, Mutilation mention, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Over stimulation, Reader Insert, Reader sucks on the gun, Rimming, Scratching, Self doubting reader, Slapping, Small fight, Squirting, Submission, Teasing, Triad - Freeform, Use of toy slut and whore, Vaginal Fingering, Yelling, alcohol mention, and, antisepticeye, brief mention of - Freeform, dfab, fangs, fluff and comfort, gender neutral reader, getting fucked over the couch, gun tw, mention of a child being injured non specific, mention of car wreck, mention of drowning in the void/tar, mention of hospitals, pain play, relationship fighting, request, smoking mention, thigh riding, vague mention of death/murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxGivenBlank/pseuds/FoxGivenBlank
Summary: One spot for all of the shorter drabbles, requests and story ideas1. James Lee-Gender Neutral, blow job (NSFW)2. Anti-Gender Neutral, teasing, sex (NSFW)3. Infelix-Gender Neutral, edging, oral sex (NSFW)4. Felix-Female reader, rimming, fingering(NSFW)5. Felix-Gender neutral, hurt/comfort, fluff (SFW)6. Chase, Googlepliers, Anti, Dark-Gender neutral, gang bang, edging, blowjob (NSFW)7. Chase -Gender neutral, fluff, hurt/comfort (SFW)8. Anti-Gender neutral, rough sex, blowjob, dom/sub, blood play (NSFW)9. Anti-Gender Neutral, imagine, blowjob, wall fuck (NSFW)10. Anti-Gender neutral, imagine, thigh riding, Over stimulation (NSFW)11. Multiple (Anti, Dark, Wilford)-Gender neutral, foursome, gun blowjob (NSFW)12. Dark-gender neutral, devotion (SFW)13. Felix-Female reader, oral sex, squirting (NSFW)14. Amy and Mark-Gender neutral, fluff and comfort (SFW)15. Anti-Gender Neutral, gore, guro (NSFW)16, 17, 18. Felix and Marzia-Gender neutral, hurt/comfort (SFW)[Feel free to come to my Tumblr,FoxGivenBlank, and send any requests or story prompts!]





	1. James Lee-Gender Neutral, Blowjob (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveisFFandLattes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/gifts), [Asreoniplier (AsreonInfusion)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by [ LoveisFFandLattes ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes), art is by [ KairiAnneYukari ](https://kairianneyukari.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Okay so I actually wrote something short with no story and I don’t know how to feel about it?!
> 
> Also, not first person this time! Huzzah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dom/sub, blowjob, face fucking,

* * *

Your throat closed around his cock as his hands tangled and tugged in your hair, grinding his hips and cock further down and cutting off your air flow. Tears streamed down your face and your wrists twisted behind your back, pulling at the tie binding your wandering hands. You have no idea what lead to you here; knees aching against the dirty bathroom floor, throat spasming around his cock. You just remember a neon drink, smoke curling tantalizingly around your nose from a cheeky smirk, and a teasing finger stroking down your face-

A sharp slap to your cheek caused your heart to skip a beat and your eyes to flutter, rolling up to look at James’ face. That smirk was back and his attention was solely focused on you. “I need you, to keep looking at _me_. Focus on _me_. Can you do that?” You blink slowly, eyes blurry. James slowly drug his cock out of your throat, letting the head rest heavy on your tongue. You gasped heaving breaths, feeling light headed and floaty. A whine left you as he removed his cock completely, tongue darting out of your mouth to chase it.

James’ hands tightened in your hair, stopping your movement as he let his cock bob teasingly in front of you. “I need an answer. Can you follow directions?” You nod your head as much as you can in his grip, eyes blown wide and darting between his face and his cock. His gruff laugh went straight to your sex as he drew your head forward to sink his cock back into you.


	2. Antisepticeye-Gender Neutral, teasing sex (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accidental story! Antisepticeye and Reader. Teasing that leads to sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank [Sinforthefuckingwin](https://sinforthefuckinwin.tumblr.com/) for this indulgence! Teasing, orgasms delay, bondage, rough sex, dom/sub, blowjobs, bruising/marking

Anti was teasing you. He was following you as you walked around the house, gathering laundry and just generally picking up the place. A bite on the neck here, teasing touches there and he even pinned you up against the wall a few times to devour your mouth. Always giving you a smug grin, tongue licking its way around your mouth and his teeth catching to nibble on your lips. Hips grinding into you before jumping away with a cackle.

At some point he seemed to become bored with the teasing and threw you up against the wall one last time, pressing his hands to your jaw with enough force to bruise, tongue dominating yours as he thrust against you in a mockery of what you needed. Each swallowed moan, gasp and plea just made your need grow, consuming you until only Anti existed through the haze.

He drew back with a bark of laughter, static buzzing in the back of your head, and warned you to not touch yourself before glitching out of the house. Left craving his pleasure, you go back to  cleaning in a daze.

But Anti never really left. Over the next few days you could swear he was still there, teasing you.  Faint puffs of air against your neck, feather light touches of static on your chest and hips, faint growls echoing in the house. It was driving you mad, you were so desperate for his touch, so desperate to get release from your arousal.

You finally couldn’t take it anymore, falling to your knees and begging him to come back. Begging him to give you the release you needed, that only he could give you. Begged him to come and use you, mark you, claim you, anything, you just couldn't take the teasing anymore. The sound of static increased and Anti appeared before your kneeling form, knife in hand and face split in a manic grin.

He wastes no time in pulling his cock out, jerking himself off right in front of you.  Your eyes track his hand as he spread precum over the length, mouth watering as your lips part, needing to taste him. Anti smears the head of his cock against your lips, cackling as you attempt to suck him into your mouth. A swift slap has your eyes closing, breathe heaving.  Anti doesn’t want you to suck him, he wants to fuck your throat, own you wholly and completely. He holds your jaw in a steel grip as he hilts himself in your mouth, watching as you tremble, crying as the burn and so ready for more.

He fucks your mouth for several minutes, grunting as you gag and choke around his cock. One last deep thrust has him coming, static voice screeching in your ears and blacking out your vision. Anti keeps his cock in your throat for another moment before slowly dragging it out, reveling in your gasping coughs as you swallow his seed. He pouts as he realizes you didn’t allow any to spill before grinning again.

He snaps and you raise from the floor, suspended by shadowy threads hanging from the ceiling. You squirm as much as you can with your hands bound behind your back and calves tied to your thighs. Anti saunters behind you and you try to swivel your head to keep him in sight but find it too is bound by the threads. Whimpers and pleas bubble from your lips, voice hoarse and raspy from his earlier actions. Tears gathered in your eyes, a sob building in your throat as your body writhes in it’s confinement.

Once he is satisfied with how mindless you are from need, finally, _finally_ he touches you. His hands burn like a hot brand as they grip your hips with bruising force, holding you in place as he thrusts into you, fucking you hard and fast. Solely focused on chasing his own pleasure once more, any enjoyment to you is merely a nice side effect. You were just a convenient warm body for him to get off. You squirm in his hold, sobbing as the pleasure twists and claws its way through you, his cock dragging against your walls in such sweet torture. Anti speeds up impossibly faster, pleased by the vice grip your body had on him. A clawed hand creeps up your body, coming to a rest around your throat and giving a harsh squeeze.

“Y̸o̵u̴ ̶e̸i̵t̸h̴e̷r̴ ̵c̷o̶m̵e̷ ̶n̴o̴w̷ ̸o̸r̶ ̷n̴o̶t̵ ̶a̷t̷ ̷a̶l̴l̷"


	3. Infelix--Gender neutral, edging, oral sex (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr anon request: "(Because I have a feeling this is right up your alley) can i get uhhhh infelix degrading and edging the reader with his fingers and tongue until they're full on crying and begging along with streams of nonsensical babbling?"
> 
> It didn't fight me! Also, any feedback or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edging, gender neural oral sex, biting/marking, degrading language (Slut/whore), dom/sub

You were pinned beneath Infelix on the bed, naked and grinding shamelessly on his jean covered bulge. His red button up shirt was rumpled, sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he held your jaw firmly in his hands, mouth pressed against yours as he licked into your mouth, dominating the kiss and teasing your tongue with his. You are unable to help the gasps and whines as your thighs fall even wider, letting Infelix settle even closer to you.  He lets you twine your fingers in his hair, tugging lightly as you try and ground yourself in the moment. Infelix hated when your mind drifted off of him, he wanted every thought to be of him and what he was doing to you. **  
**

He broke the kiss and traced his lips down to your neck, placing stinging bites on your jaw, throat and collarbone. Little whimpers and moans spilled from your now freed lips as he marked you, claimed you as his own. His hands moved down to your back, jerking up to arch your back off the bed, letting him lavish your chest in hickies and bites, hips languidly rolling against yours.

Infelix finally trailed his tongue down your stomach, fingernails scoring long scratches down your sides, coming to a rest on your hips, holding them in a bruising grip. A smug grin crept across his face as he completely skips over your sex, choosing instead to drag his sharp teeth down your thigh, ignoring your whines and pleas. A harsh bite on your inner thigh causes you to jerk in his hold, uttering a keening gasp as he sucks a hickey into the swelling skin.

Switching to the other side he creates a matching mark, laving it with his tongue. At this point you were breathless and only able to to stutter out your pleas, babbling nonsense and begging for more. His hands moved from their bruising place on your hips and moved to rest on the underside of your thighs, pushing them up until they met your stomach, exposing you to his hungry gaze.

He continued teasing you though, licking and biting around where you needed him most, punching moans and gasps from your chest. Once Infelix was satisfied with how vocal you were he kissed his way up toward your entrance and  _finally_ he shoved his tongue inside you. Just as quick as he did, he pulled his head away, easily resisting your attempts to push it back down. He stared at your flushed face with narrowed eyes and tapped your thigh with sharp, staccato beats.

“Now, now Toy, you know who is in control here. I can very easily bind you so tightly, but you don’t deserve that punishment right now, do you?” you shook your head vigorously, you wanted to be so good for him, the perfect pet and you didn’t mean to disappoint him. His eyes flashed with satisfaction at your subservience to him, pleased at his control over you.

“Good, now my little whore, hold your thighs for me,” and you did, you released his hair and you held your thighs up for him, exposing all of yourself to his gaze, feeling the flush of heat on your cheeks, neck and chest at his pleased rumble. He returned to your entrance, tongue pushing inside, saliva dribbling down your ass and causing you to shiver. Now that his hands were free, he was now able to tease a finger in alongside his tongue. You flexed your hands, yearning to thread your fingers through his hair and grind your body into his face, already trying to stifle the raising volume of whimpers and whines but not being able to control the hitching gasps that left you with every jab of his tongue and slide of his finger.

Infelix pulled back again, withdrawing his tongue but adding a finger, stretching you with such a sweet burn. He gave your ass a harsh bite, growling at you.

“Don’t keep your voice from me slut, let me hear your moans. Let me hear you as you spiral into pleasure from me alone,” that ripped a sob from you, and you writhed on his fingers, unable to keep your body still with his skilled fingers inside of you.

“I’m sorry Master, I’m sorry! So good, so good to me, can I come please?  _Please_?” you begged him, body already coiling with pleasure, the burn from your stomach winding it’s way up to your body to caress your throat and settle in your head. Body feeling heavy, muscles twitching as you tried in vain to keep from coming.

You expected the laugh that escaped him, his two fingers twisting inside you, catching on your walls and dragging ragged gasps and hiccups from you. A wail broke from you when he thrust in a third finger, body trembling and spasming in your own grip, head thrown back into the pillows, tendons in your neck thumping in time with your heartbeat.

“You don’t deserve to come yet, slut,” his words hit your chest and made you whine, breathe catching as you try and hold back the clawing heat. He knows you struggled so much with holding it back and he knew you never disobeyed him on purpose, he knew you were trying, oh fuck you didn’t know if you could last-

“Never let it be said I am not merciful though, my little whore. You can come,” you could feel his sharp smile at this point,”But, if you do, you better not stop.”


	4. Felix--Female reader, rimming, fingering, oral sex (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on Tumblr!
> 
> “Have you ever tried rimming?”, and "Tell me how good this feels.” where felix walks in on reader touching themselves, whimpering for him and watching visual porn with anal/rimming and he's just so fucking smug about it like "well, well, well, what do we have here?" and teases them for getting off to the idea, "does it really turn you on? does it make your cute little clit throb? My tongue on your sweet little asshole?" and reader is just so shook and practically drooling at the idea of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teasing, rimming, fingering, kind of dirty talk

You nervously dart your eyes toward the cracked door, listening to the distant sounds of Felix in his recording room as you slowly slip the headphones on and open an incognito browser on your laptop. You keep sneaking peaks toward the door as you search through the categories on PornHub, feeling your face already start to flush when you click on the anal link. 

You quickly search through the results, clicking on videos and watching for a minute before trying to find another one that suits you better. Finally you find a video featuring rimming that immediately makes you blush and squirm and you try and keep a lookout of the door but the video keeps pulling you back in…

Before too long you forget to keep checking the door, your cheeks and neck are flushed, hands trembling as they run over your sides and down to your hips. One of them slips inside your pajama pants as you stare at the video, the moans and slick sounds reverberating loudly through your headphones. You whine as your fingers swipe over your clit, already throbbing, down to your opening, already leaking slick and soaking into your panties. 

Your entire focus is now on the video and the slow slide of your fingers against your nub. You don’t notice the silence from Felix’s studio or the thump of his feet as he comes down the hall. You don’t notice as the door is pushed open, or Felix’s questioning calls. You finally notice as the bed dips, Felix kneeling behind you and looking over your shoulder at the laptop screen. You yelp, ripping your hand out of your pants and lunge forward to close the laptop, damage already done but not knowing what else to do.

Felix grabs your hands before you can close it, chuckling into your neck as he noses your pulse.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?”

You can feel your face burn, eyes averted from the laptop and your hands. Felix nips and kisses at your neck, tugging at your shirt and helping you pull it over your head. He runs his hands down your sides, pulling your bra down to thumb at your nipples, pinching them. You squirm in his hold, biting your lip to hold your sounds in. One of his hands slides down under your pajama pants, gliding over your clit and teasing your entrance with a finger.

“Already so wet for me, does the idea really turn you on? Does it make your cute little clit throb? My tongue on your sweet little asshole, hmm?” you choke back a whine, body squirming against his as you nod, embarrassed that Felix knows now, but he seems  _ very  _ into it…

Felix’s pleased hum settles into your chest and you relax into his hold, head tilted back to rest on his collarbone. Felix gives your breast another squeeze and drags his fingers down your body and over your clit before bringing them up and sucking them clean. He presses light brushes of his lips against your neck while reaching down to pop open your bra, helping you remove it before re-positioning himself. Felix shifts from his kneeling position behind you to settle between your legs, smirk in place as he pushes your shoulders down to the bed.  

His hands drag down your front, tweaking your nipples and tugging your pajama pants off, leaving your panties for now.  His hands knead your hips as he leans forward to bury his face into your slick soaked panties, moaning and licking you teasingly through the material before moving back. He laughs at your frustrated groan and pats your hip consolingly even as your hands move to rest in his hair. You know it would be useless to tug him closer, but you need to ground yourself in the moment.

He achingly, slowly pulls down your panties, fingers trailing hot lines down your thighs as he throws them off the bed somewhere. Once they’re off, he stares at your exposed cunt, transfixed by how wet you are and the trembling of your thighs as he holds them open.

Your impatient whines and small little thrusts break him out of it and he surges forward to bury his face in you. Tongue firm as he licks up your slick and nose brushing teasingly against your clit. You moan, so loudly that you would be embarrassed if you weren’t so damned turned on, and roll your hips up into his mouth. Even with how flustered you felt with Felix surprising you while you watched porn, he knew  _ exactly  _ how to work your body, long swipes of his tongue mixed with short little nibbles on your clit had you thrashing in his hold within seconds.

After too short a time Felix pulls back, face flushed and shiny with your slick. His hands push your thighs up until they are pressed against your stomach, both holes on full display for him.  You squirm, apprehensive and not quite knowing what to expect.

“Hold your thighs here, that’s a good girl,” you whimper at the praise, fingers tightening on your thighs as you shake, wanting so badly to please him, but so nervous at this new experience. Felix gropes your ass with both hands, spreading your cheeks and watching as your slick dripped down, over your ass and down to the sheets.

“Have you ever tried rimming, pretty girl?” you had no idea your face could grow any more red or hot, but you still felt your head throb with your embarrassment as he asked that question.

“A-Ah, no, Felix, I haven’t…” you could almost feel the smugness emanating from him as his fingers tease your cunt, breath ghosting over your asshole.

“Well, it’s my lucky day then, tell me how good it feels,” and then he dove down, tongue circling your puckered hole as his fingers rested heavily on your clit. You yelp, hips jumping at the unexpected sensation, body squirming.

It was, weird. Not bad, but so different from when Felix ate out your cunt that you didn’t know how to feel. When he slides two fingers into your slick heat at the same time he shoves his tongue into your ass though, you can’t help a surprised exhale and jerk of your hips. You eyes are wide as you stare at the ceiling, chest still as you forget how to breathe with the sensations clawing their way up into your chest. A curl of his fingers toward your g-spot and his tongue fucking your ass has you finally breathing again. Raspy moans spill from your lips as your back arches, fingernails digging into your thighs, wanting nothing more than to bury them in his hair.

You whine as Felix pulls his head away before yelping as he bites down hard into your inner thigh.

“Tell me how it feels, pretty girl, do you like it?” his fingers are still inside your cunt, angled to tap and rub at your g-spot at a moments notice as he peers up at your face with a smug grin. Your jaw works open and closed, trying to find words to describe how much you need him, but all that comes out is a long whine broken by hitching gasps. Your eyes flutter shut as you feel the drool leaking out of your panting mouth when he moves to rub teasingly against your g-spot. His laugh rumbles through you as he resumes fucking you with his fingers and tongue.

  
It was  _ so _ worth it.


	5. Felix--Gender neutral, hurt and comfort, fluff (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt and comfort, fluff with Felix! Thanks to Sunflower anon over on Tumblr
> 
> "you're having a bad day and you do something bad and felix yells at you, but you start crying because you've already had such a bad day? and he goes, " i'm sorry sweetheart, you're okay.." "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt and comfort, Felix yells a bit, really fluff though

You would be holding it together okay, getting home and just sinking into the couch with a blanket wrapped around you, but Felix hasn’t had the best day today either. He’s lost recordings and his camera keeps glitching out, refusing to focus properly. 

It’s something small. Tiny. Normally insignificant. Something that has never been an issue before. You were so tired when you came home that you didn’t put your things away properly. Your shoes are in the middle of the hall, your work bag about a foot away from the wall and your coat is in a pile on the floor.

And Felix trips over it. He catches himself on the wall, and he isn’t hurt, but his anger explodes out of him violently and suddenly. Similar to a collapsing star. He whirls towards you, still curled up and wrapped in your blanket. He yells at you, hands balled up at his sides he walks toward the couch.

You were already barely holding it together, and his shouts have already reduced you to sniffles, chest throbbing in an attempt to hold back full sobs. Tears clinging to your eyelashes and spilling over your cheeks. Once Felix sees the tears he goes so still. Eyes locked on your red eyes, trembling lips and small posture. 

“Oh Sweetheart, I’m so sorry, you’re okay…” and he strides toward you, shoulders rolled inward, trying to make himself seem smaller. You lose the battle and choking gasps leave you as your frame trembles, tears flowing freely down your face. You burrow into Felix as he sits next to you on the couch, fingers clenched in his sweatshirt as his arms encircle you protectively.

This relationship isn’t perfect, but you’re both trying your hardest to make it work.


	6. Multiple (All egos)--Gender neutral, includes gang bang (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very happy birthday to [AntiDarkDickin](https://antidarkdickin.tumblr.com/) who's birthday wish was getting fucked by the egos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gang bang, multiple partners, getting passed from one person to another, body worship, edging, rough sex, cum as lube, come marking, blowjob

Who would you want to ravage you first? Would it be Chase? Ease your body into the rough sex that was to follow? He would worship you. Drop to his knees before you and lick, suck, anything to please you.

The Googles would be next. All of them at once. They would pick you apart piece by piece, enveloping your body with unending pleasure, fucking your holes and filling you beyond your limit. Then they would bring you back together again, just in time for the next ego.

Anti would torture you with pleasure. He would bring you to the edge again, and again, and _again_  until you were begging for release. Only then would he fuck you, pinning you face down into the bed, your hole already dripping with cum from the Googles. He would show you who was in control.

And finally Dark. His face would show disgust at what a mess you are, but the bulge in his pants paints a different picture. For your birthday he allows you the pleasure of letting him fuck your throat. He would be slow and methodical, fingers brushing against your cheeks, thrusts smooth and calculated. He would expect you to swallow every last drop and then thank him for the present.


	7. Chase Brody--Gender Neutral, fluff, hurt and comfort (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested on Tumblr by [KairiAnneYukari](https://KairiAnneYukari.tumblr.com/). If you squint this is pre relationship, but honestly it doesn't really get there. Just some really good hurt and comfort, fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of hospitals, Mention of car wreck, discussion of a child in the hospital (injuries are not specified), Hurt/comfort, fluff

You could feel your eyes burning as you try to blink back tears. It’s dumb. It’s  _stupid_.

You were just trying to pick between some animal cookies that were on sale. That was  _it_. But it just brought home the fact that there wasn’t anybody currently  _at home_  that would even enjoy them. You sniffled as quietly as you could as you replaced the box of cookies on the shelf. There was a possibility the hospital would let you bring them in for snacks, but it was just as likely that she wouldn’t be able to eat them…

Try as you might, you could feel yourself losing the battle to your tears and you hastily turn away from the animal cookies to push your cart toward the canned food section. Your vision went a little blurry as you blinked away the tears.

Having a breakdown in the store, that would sure make this day great. You try and hurry through your shopping, collecting enough boxed, canned and non perishable foods to fill out your bare cupboards. Somebody else is shopping in the isle and just smiles at you, eyes crinkling up at the edges. That’s it. Just an honest smile when he sees you coming down the aisle. You completely lose the battle with your tears and you just start crying in earnest, hitching breaths as you try to not break down completely in the middle of the store.

He panics, arms flailing somewhat as he comes over to you, worried but not really sure what to do. He tries to comfort you, cheer you up, cracks some jokes. It’s clear he wants to hug you but he’s not sure if that would be appreciated and you’re not really in a state to figure out if you want that right now either. You get some of your composure back, you’re still crying but you’re no longer in danger of a full blown breakdown/bawl fest in the store.

He keeps apologizing even after you recover somewhat, nervously wringing his hands and shifting his weight from foot to foot, wanting to  _do_ something, but not knowing what. 

As you scrub your hands over your face he offers to buy you something, “Some sweets or a coffee or an ice cream, or anything! Just, I’m really sorry for whatever I did and please let me make it up to you! I, my name is Chase, by the way. I would say it’s nice to meet you, and it is! Just, sorry for the circumstances…”

You hiccup and crack a small smile toward him, “No, no, that’s fine, it wasn’t your fault at all, you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just been, one of those days. It’s fine, really.”

Chase insists, he really wants to do something to make this up to you and you finally cave, accepting the offer of chocolate and you both agree to split a small bar of Lindt. You finish grabbing up the rest of your shopping list, which is basically just quick and easy meals, before trailing after Chase who already had his cart of items ready to go. Chase pays for the sweet with his purchases and you both sat down at a bench outside the store, paper bags of groceries sat between you.

Chase breaks off the first two squares and hands one to you with a shy smile. You offer a trembling smile back and accept it, biting it in half and leaning back on the bench, closing your eyes and trying to take deep breaths through your nose as the chocolate melts on your tongue.

You both sit in silence as you slowly eat through the chocolate bar. Chase fidgeting and wanting to talk, but not knowing what to say. And you, feeling so exhausted at this point you just bask in not doing anything. Halfway through the bar Chase starts to talk, not able to stay quiet for much longer. He babbles about his vlog channel, the stunts he does, how much he enjoys the freedom to work outside and have time to visit with his kids. He visibly droops when he first talks about his kids but perks up quickly when he expounds on how much he loves them, how much he enjoys playing tag, hide and seek or costumes. His face lit up so bright as he brought his phone out, wanting to show you pictures of his kids.

You can feel the lump settle in your throat as your eyes burn again with unshed tears. Chase doesn’t notice for another minute or two when your sniffles finally reach his ears and he cuts himself off.

“Oh no, oh my god I’m so sorry, what did I do?”

You try to swallow down the tears, breaking down outside the store wasn’t much better than breaking down  _in_ the store after all. You haltingly explain that your daughter is currently in the hospital, slipping in and out of consciousness most days and you were just  _so tired_. Her and her father had been involved in a wreck on their way to drop her off with you for the week. That had been a month ago and you were just a ghost of what you were. Every spare minute you had that you weren’t working or sleeping you tried to spend at her bedside.

Chase listened quietly, gaze intent on you, hands fidgeting on his knees, moving between being clasped together and smoothing down his jean clad thighs.

You fall silent and shove another square of chocolate in your mouth, embarrassed at unloading all of that at at stranger.

Chase is still looking at you and you can’t quite figure out what he’s thinking. You turn away and let the last of the chocolate melt on your tongue before sighing and moving to stand.

Chase utters a quiet apology, eyes moving to focus on his frayed jeans, “I’m sorry, I had no idea what you were going through, and I shouldn’t have been talking about my kids. If I knew, I just, I’m sorry.”

You shake your head, he had no way of knowing and you tell him that. You didn’t blame him for wanting to talk about his kids, they were the light of his life, even only knowing him for a short amount of time that was obvious.

When you say that he falls silent again, eyes dropping to stare at his knees. And he talks about how he doesn’t get to see them that much anymore and if he’s lucky he can see them one day a month and it just, isn’t enough. This time it’s Chase’s voice that breaks as he tries to fight back the tears that threaten to spill from his eyes.

What a mess the two of you must make, but hearing him talk about his hardship eases yours. The shared pain of not being able to see your kids bringing you a small modicum of peace, knowing that you aren’t alone.

You settle back into the bench and bump your knee against Chase’s and feel a brief spark of happiness when he flashes you a small smile.  He rubs his hands over his face, wiping at his eyes and gives himself a full body shake, trying to shift his mood over.

You glance at your phone and sigh, you had been at the store longer than you wanted to and you still had to walk home and make food before crashing and getting a few hours of sleep before work.

“Oh shoot, sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you. You gotta go of course, here, lemme help you to your car, least I could do!” you smile at his enthusiasm and helpful spirit but shake your head and decline. You walked to the store, gas prices were creeping up and whenever possible you were avoiding even turning the damn thing on. You were only a few miles from the store and lately the walk had been useful for clearing your mind and keeping you focused, especially when all you wanted to do was break down and cry.

Chase was shocked, and immediately offered to drive you over to the apartment in his truck. You were unsure. Partly because you had  _just_ met and you didn’t really know him all that well, but also because you didn’t want to inconvenience him. He wasn’t expecting this to happen any more than you were after all.

Eventually your exhausted body and hungry stomach decided for you and you tentatively agreed for him to drive you home.  The bright grin that split his face had you smiling back, feeling some of his infectious energy and happiness transfer into you. He jumped up off the bench and grabbed his two bags and then tried to reach for your one before you tugged it away and lifted it yourself. His pout almost had you relinquishing it, but you didn’t want him to drop anything by accident, especially since his bags had glass and liquid.

His truck was, big. Looking like it belonged on a farm and faded to a rusty red and mud splattered up the sides. Chase blushes at the state of his truck and loads the bags up in the back seat before hopping up in the driver’s seat and waiting for you to settle before asking for directions to your apartment.

The short drive there is mostly quiet aside from the soft voices on the local talk radio station and Chase’s frequent requests for directions since he gets turned around fairly easily. He finally pulls up beside your small apartment complex and you quietly thank him before grabbing your bag and slipping out.

His frantic stutter of your name has you leaning back into the truck to see his flustered visage as he fiddles with his phone.

“I just thought, maybe you’d want to exchange numbers? If you need a ride, or maybe, maybe  somebody to talk to! I mean, if you want, no pressure! I just, wanted to offer is all,” he sheepishly ruffles his hair as he averts his eyes. You couldn’t help but smile and pull out your own phone, exchanging them. His beaming grin seemed to brighten up the whole cabin as you both enter your information. You glanced at the new contact he made and stifled a laugh, he had entered his name with tons of smile emojis around it.

You wave goodbye as he assures you that he will be in contact once he’s back home, and to always feel free to call if you were having another rough day. As you walked into your apartment you couldn’t help the smile that split your face. Today hadn’t gone the way you intended at all, but… That was okay. And you knew that you would be taking Chase up on his offer to talk sooner rather than later and for the first time in a month, things were better. Your little girl was still in the hospital, but she was going to get better. You could believe that now.


	8. Anti--Gender neutral, teasing, rough sex, blowjob, dom/sub, blood play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti--Gender neutral, Blood tw, teasing, dom/sub, pain kink, biting, rough sex, blowjobs, choking, overstimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not super edited, based on some random ask inspiration!

Wouldn’t you love to have Anti tease you in a dream? Where he would brush against you, whisper into your ear and giggle as he danced away from your grabbing hands. He would drive you crazy. Wrap you up in his static and drive all thoughts from your mind before jolting you awake. Needy and wanting more, but you can’t get any until you go back to sleep the next night.

Anti wouldn’t just stay in the dream though. You would get teased throughout the day. The feeling of being watched. The slight numbness in your limbs his phantom touch. The never ending desire coursing through you as he manipulates your brain signals, never letting you have any rest. Struggling to make it through the day without breaking down and taking care of yourself. You would love the punishment, but the reward… Would be much sweeter. 

What a reward it would be. He would be so pleased with your obedience. A loyal puppet all for him. A pet to praise and toy with. He would snake his arms around you and hold your body so tightly against his. Hands tight on your hips as he grinds into your ass. Whispering praise in your ear before trailing his tongue down your neck to sink his fangs sinking into your shoulder. He would make you kneel before him, your only use to pleasure him. If you pleasure him well, maybe he would return it. 

Kneeling before Anti is the only place you want to be right now. Fingers trembling as you paw at his pants. Already drooling just at the thought of taking him down. He’s always amused by the small kitten licks and cautious bobs of your head at first before tangling his hands in your hair and owning you. All you can do is open your throat to his harsh thrusts, eyes tearing up as you look helplessly up at his face. The pure rapture on his face, fangs biting down into his lips causing you to squirm 

Anti would be smug until you flicked your tongue just right and then he would be snarling, hands grasped so tightly in your hair, cock shoved so deep down your throat. You love it. Love how he makes you choke on his cock. Love how it makes tear tracks down you face, the burn in your lungs. You could come just from this couldn’t you. Being used and fucked like this? As Anti uses your throat like a toy. Would you be able to come on command if he told you to? Come just from this and the taste of him? 

The manic grin on his face, fangs glinting in the low light as he pulls out, shushing your whines. Your head spins as he whirls you around, shoving you face first over the edge of the couch, kicking open your legs. Not even giving you time to heave in a gasp as he slams into you. Breath stuttering in your chest as you wheeze. He gives you no time to adjust, chasing his own pleasure. But you love this too. His hand on your neck, claws digging into your hip as he fucks you into blissful oblivion. 

You are unable to stop the drool, Anti’s grip on your hip and neck the only thing keeping you from collapsing on the floor. He leans over you, switching to shallow hard rolls of his hips as his teeth scrap against your shoulder and neck. Snickering at your whines and pleas. Moaning along with you as he sinks his fangs into your neck again, licking up the blood, letting it smear over his lips and chin. Hand moving to your throat, holding you flush against him, placing more stinging bites on you. 

You squirm even more when you feel the growl Anti lets out. Pinning you even further into the couch, claws releasing pinpricks of blood on your throat, blood already running from the bite marks. You are so close for him, have been from the beginning haven’t you? Ready to come from the taste of his cock alone. Would you be able to hold back if he told you no? Would you be able to follow that order? Lucky day, he’s going to fill you up. Su̴c͜h ͡a͘ ̕go͢o̴d ̶fu̶c̛k͜toy͜, ̷c͞ome̡ fo̡r͟ ̵me.͠

You could feel his grin on your neck as he starts thrusting again. His cock still hard, the slow slide pushing even more of his cum out of you to leak down your thighs. He finally releases your neck, claws tapping beats down your arm and side. You're still so sensitive from your own orgasm and you try to squirm in his hold. Whining as he pins you down with a growl. I̡t̴'̢s cute̛ that̨ you thi̕nk th͘is̶ i͞s҉ alr͢e̶ady ͟ov̷er.͞ ҉Y̵o͘u̡ are҉ ͏going t͟o ͜b͘e ̛fi͜l͟l̸ed͢ to bu̵rst̛.͟


	9. Anti--Gender Neutral, imagine, blowjob, wall fuck (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request/ask from Tumblr! Blowjob, rough sex, wall fucking, biting, hair pulling, creampie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets do egos shall we? anti gets so angry at times from the other egos, that he needs to be calmed down. you always volunteer for him, getting on your knees and pleasing him until hes cooled off. it happens more often than anything else, but he returned the favor by fucking you senseless into the wall, making you scream out his name, letting everyone know who you belong to and who's the only one that can make you feel that way - 🌻

The first time you volunteered you had no idea what would happen. The other egos were still wary around Anti and even more so when he was glitching and unstable from anger. You knew he wouldn’t hurt you intentionally, but you weren’t sure what exactly you were going to do to calm him down.

That first time, you found him in his room, bed split in two, sheets tattered and flung around the room. As soon as he heard you creep into the room he stilled, glitches retreating from the decimated desk chair. You’re still not quite sure what happened to end with you on your kneels before him, but all you could focus on was the hot slide of his cock on your tongue and his fingers clenched in your hair. He was never gentle, but he also made sure he didn’t cause too much damage, making sure you gasped in just enough breath to stay conscious.

The noises he made as he chased his own completion swam in your head, glitchy groans and high pitched whines that made your entire head ache. In contrast he was almost silent when he came in your mouth, head thrown back, jaw clenched.

That first time, as you both panted for breath, he leered down at you and offered to reciprocate. By that point, you had finally realized what just happened and fled, flushing down to your collarbone. Hearing his cackling laugh follow you to your bedroom.

The second time to crept into his room, however, Anti wasn’t satisfied with a blowjob to calm down. He pinned you to the wall, mouth devouring yours. His leg slotted between yours, hips rocking to tease you. He swallowed your whines and pleas for more, long tongue flicking over yours, owning your mouth. Anti trailed sharp bites down your neck, sucking hickies as he went. Wrenching your head back by your hair to allow him more room to play.

The second time, Anti fucked you up against a wall. Legs wrapped around his hips, his hand snarled in your hair, forcing you to arch against him. His other hand gripped so tightly on your hip that you would be feeling the bruises for weeks. His teeth grazing your neck as he snapped his hips into yours, fucking you with a smooth, unhurried pace. Whispering how tight you were for him, how responsive. Biting your neck and telling you to come for him. Scream his name. Slamming into you and filing you up as you writhed against him. Babbling his name and your thanks.

The second time, Anti didn’t let you run away from him.


	10. Anti--Gender neutral, imagine, thigh riding, Over stimulation (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lowkey riding antis pants with no panties on, continuously cumming while his torso has splattered blood on it. hes highly possessive so when he saw a random stranger flirting with you, he followed them and made sure to know that theyd never get the chance with you. he pets your hair and encourages you to keep coming for him as he sits back and watches his puppet get off on just the material of his pants and the thoughts of him. i want this like right now #sadhours - 🌻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anti--Gender neutral, thigh riding, Over stimulation, blood, vague mention of murder/death

He doesn’t tell you what he did, but you notice how smug he is after being so snippy after that random man hit on you. The possessive bites, kisses and grabbing hands have you melting. Even the sticky feeling of the blood rubbing on you just added to the situation. The fact that he is still half clothed while you have nothing on just drives you crazy. 

He would set you on his thigh, back leaning up against the wall. Hands holding your hips tightly so you can’t move yet. Listening to you whine and beg for him to let you rut against him. To let you cum. After contemplating teasing you longer, Anti would finally let you move, let you grind on his jeans.

He would lick long strips up your neck, bite marks in your throat, chest and shoulders. Suck hickies high up on your neck where nothing could hide them. Marking you so that others can see that you are his.

You thought he would fuck you after the first orgasm. Thought that your arching back, hitching whines and shaking body would have him tearing off his jeans and fucking up into you. You were so very wrong.

His grin would just creep wider as he pulled you along on his thigh, his jeans already soaked and sticky with your cum. You would be jerking and gasping in his hold, so sensitive now. Craving his touch but unable to handle the intensity.

But he would make you come again, and again and again. Until you are a sobbing mess. Over stimulated in the best of ways. Delirious with need. Craving the feeling on him filling you. You would beg so prettily for him. And he might meet your need, but he might also just want to fuck your willing mouth. Leave you craving his cock and so desperate to please him


	11. Multiple (Egos)--Gender neutral, foursome, gift giving, gun blowjob (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That’s okay!! | yes please sexy trash goblin stab me and one void daddy choke me to death + one crazy bubblegum husband can fuck me with that gun -Sunshine ☀️
> 
> I will enable all day bc I sunny have a need and only those three ( right now ) can fill that need. I was also talking to someone in a chat about marv charming objects so that the person wearing said object is unable to resist their urges and begs constantly for some type of relief -Sunshine☀️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two tiny little drabbles in one!
> 
> This is Anti, Dark and Wilford. Knife tw, choking tw, gun tw, reader sucks on the revolver, magic mental manipulation (Not non-con, but increased desire)

Anti doesn’t normally give you gifts, so anytime it happens you are overjoyed and put it on right away.

Receiving a gift from Dark is much the same. He never places much worth in material possessions, so whenever he deigns to give a gift you are so flustered.

Wilford is always giving you little gifts. Candy, foot rubs, your favorite foods. But rarely jewelry. So you are pleasantly surprised and happy when he presents it to you with a wide smile.

The next thing you know you’re already down on your knees before them, pawing at their jeans and rubbing your cheek against their thigh. Babbling pleas and permission to please them, to have them fuck you, to do anything to relieve this sudden, burning need.

* * *

 

Why pick one when you can have all three at once. Sandwiched on the bed, straddling Anti and getting fucked by both him and Dark. Anti’s knife a constant pressure at your sternum. Dark’s hands wrapped securely around your throat. Fucking you back and forth, using you as a warm fuck toy. Wilford has his gun out, resting in your open mouth. Drool dripping down to cover Dark’s hand, your tongue pressed hot and heavy against the barrel. Eyes open and glazed, overwhelmed and loving every second of it.


	12. Dark--gender neutral, subservience (SFW, kind of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to walk past a flight to L.A. on the way to my boarding gate and god how much I wish I could just get on that flight instead. Go back to the theatre, see Dark in person again. Forget all this bullshit and just belong to him. Nothing else, no one else matters. Just let Dark take control of everything, let him saturate every fibre of my being. Surrender completely. Let him in. Let him use me however he liked and I would love every moment just because I get to serve him. I want so bad. ;^; -- Asreoniplier via Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pretty dark Dark fic. Mention of drowning in tar/void, mention of death?! (your heart is hinted at stopping, but you don't die), subservience, willing puppet

Why would you need to go back to the theater? Dark could reach you in any part of the world if he so desired. Time and distance have no meaning to him and offer no resistance or challenge. The void exists outside of time. Outside of the physical realm. Reality bends and warps to Dark’s whims.

And you already belong to him. You sold him your soul, remember? You can’t take that back. You don’t  _want_  to take that back. You are so far down into the ocean of tar from the void that even if you  _wanted to_  you can’t claw your way back to the surface. Ink, sludge, oil. You are  _stained_  and nothing can separate you from Dark now.

How do you know what you’re doing right now isn’t exactly what he wants from you? How do you know that this isn’t going exactly how he planned? Having you pining after him, yearning to be in his presence again. How do you know that having you miss his presence isn’t his goal? To have you fall deeper and deeper into devotion for him. To willing sink into the tar. To welcome it into your body, breath it deep into  your lunge, have it settle into your stomach. Bind and twine with your blood until it slows to a stop within your veins. Heart unable to pump it.

Once he knows you have  _drowned_  for him, maybe he will have you kneel beside him. Subservient. Docile.  _Intelligent_. Dark has no purpose for a useless, thoughtless  _drone._  He wants a puppet that can take in his orders and  _innovate_. Take initiative and accomplish tasks above and beyond the simple orders. If he wanted nothing but a husk, why waste the effort of getting a puppet to be devoted?

And if you please him? Follow his directives, complete your tasks and advance his plans? Maybe he would even let you back into the void to drown in the tar. To stain yourself further. To be surrounded by his presence. The void is simply an extension of his will. And having him consume you from the inside out is better than any earthly pleasure.


	13. Felix--Female reader, fingering, oral sex, squirting (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felix eating you out in either his recording space or the closet. he gets too lazy to carry you all the way to the bedroom, so he takes you right there in his chair. he loves seeing you weak and whimpering in his chair, pulling at his hair for him to let you cum and squirt all over his face - 🌻
> 
> ou, how about fe just speaking full on swedish? it turns you on soooo much when he calls you either derogatory names or sweet names. he swears in swedish too making the experience much more enjoyable. he also spells out phrases on your clit with his touge. even when youre not having sex, when he speaks his native language its so dreamy. god i love him so much - 🌻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female reader, fingering, oral sex, squirting, chair sex (NSFW)

You are sprawled out in the chair, hands gripping the armrests tightly since you’re worried you’ll just slip out of the chair and  _oh my god Felix what are you doing-_

Clawing at the fabric as Felix teases you. Tapping his index finger against your clit, teasing your dripping slit with the tip of his tongue, nipping at your inner thigh. He throws your legs over his shoulders and buries his tongue deep inside you, fingers moving to rub and circle your clit, giving you such visceral relief. Your body is already shaky in his hold, spasms crawling across your skin, breath coming out in hitching pants. You jerk in his hold as you feel his groans rumble through you.

You whine as he draws back, easily resisting the tugs in his hair. Dazedly staring at his smirking face as he eases two fingers into you. Stroking your walls so gently until he finds that bundle of nerves and starts pushing and tapping a stuttering rhythm. Jerking in his hold until he has to pin your legs down with his free hand and his shoulder. You can feel your stomach tighten and the trembling start in your legs. The numbing pleasure spiraling from your cunt to claw it’s way up your torso and settle in the back of your throat. Struggling to draw enough air in, already seeing the black spots as your body wound higher and higher-

The whispered praise is what finally does you in. Hearing the Swedish endearments fall from his lips as he licks and suckles at your clit. Fingers pressing and dragging pleasure from you. You come with a choked scream. Pleasure short circuiting your brain. Legs falling limp and fuzzy against the chair, hips canting up and toward Felix’s mouth. Trying to wring the last bits of pleasure you can from him. Fingers loosening from your death grip on his hair.

When Felix finally sits up from your cunt, you can feel the flush deepen into your chest as you can see your slick dripping off of his lips and chin. His eyes dark and feverish as he lunged for your lips. Body molding to yours as he humps his hips into yours. Still in a daze, you willingly surrender to him. You should have known the night wouldn’t be over yet.


	14. Amy and Mark--Gender neutral, fluff and comfort (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark being your sugar daddy and amy being your sugar mommy? like?? you met mark and amy was with him, so they buy you whatever you want, whenever you want. they love you more than themselves and they spoil you to no extant. they gift you with fancy clothes and diamonds like everyday. you all live together and yall couldnt be happier. they cherish you and do any thing to make you happy. ughh, i love them both sm 😩😩 - 🌻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff triad with Mark and Amy! Gift giving, caring, fluff and comfort, anxious reader, self doubting reader, hugs (SFW)

Everybody always wants to meet and get to know Mark, because  _of course_. But Amy? She is a  _jewel_. She is so sweet, kind, caring and beautiful.

And having both of these beautiful aspects of humanity lavishing love, adoration and gifts upon you? You have no idea how you deserved them. Lucky happenstance of meeting them and being able to get to know them passed what they posted on the internet. Being attracted to both of them, but being content with being friends and hanging out with them and the others.

Being more than surprised one day when Mark and Amy start falling over each other to compliment you, tell you how good you look today. How much they love your company. And you’re just, shocked. You have  _no idea where the fuck this came from_  but you’re tentatively pleased by the attention. Your crush on them both rearing it’s head in the back of your mind and you do your best to stuff it back down. Sure that you’re getting the wrong signals and that they’re just being really good friends.

This continues for  _weeks_. The compliments, small little gifts of chocolate, flowers and hugs whenever you met up with either of them. You have since convinced yourself that they’re having a competition over who can be a better friend, or a more giving friend.  _You had no idea okay and you were running out of excuses and ideas for why they were doing this._

It finally reaches a head when, frustrated, Mark is kneeling before you, hands clasped in front of his face and raised toward you. Finally breaking and pleading with you to accept their attention. That they both really like you and you’re such a nice person and they were trying to make their affection obvious but you just  _weren’t responding and he was going crazy._

You’re just, shocked. Eyes wide and a hand half way raised in front of you, frozen. Amy just shakes her head off to the side and strides up to you, taking your hand in hers and leading you to the couch. Explaining that Mark is being dramatic, but they are interested and would you be interested too?

You know they would never toy with your emotions or lie to you, but you couldn’t believe your crush was being returned, by  _both of them_  at that. You could feel tears start to well in the corners of your eyes and couldn’t help but laugh at Mark’s panicked face or the roll of Amy’s eyes as she pulled you into a tight hug.

You nod and croak out your agreement through your rapidly closing throat and bury your head against Amy’s collarbone, arms wrapping around her tightly. You giggle wetly at Mark’s whoop of joy as he wraps both you and Amy up in a crushing hug.

And you still can’t believe this is actually happening, but being buried in warmth from their hug is slowly relaxing your anxiety and worry. And if the gifts get more elaborate as Amy and Mark teasingly fight over who’s gifts you like better, well. Mark would be pouting for awhile, not even a room of flowers could beat a homemade chocolate cake after all.


	15. Anti-Gender Neutral, gore, guro, mutilation, mention of death (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I blame Pumpkin Demon for this one...
> 
> So, trigger warnings: knife, blood, gore, mention of mutilation (I think?), no death (but mention of death? Kind of? Anti wont let the puppet die, but there is definitely wounds that would otherwise kill a person), this is consensual on reader’s perspective (Which means NO Stockholm or mind control)
> 
> No sex actually, just gore and pure devotion

Imagine being shackled to the floor. Cement room frigid and oppressive. Naked and bared. Skin covered in dried blood, rough scabs. Silvery scars. Purple and green bruises. Scattered from your neck to your stomach, down to your thighs. Eyes half lidded, glazed. Waiting for Him to come back.

Imagine being so insatiable that you can’t stay still.

Squirming against the cement wall, tugging at your shackles. Not to escape.  _Never to escape_. But so needy for Him. To feel His touch. To have His gaze on your body. To hear His voice caress your ears. Feel His breath against your neck. Teeth pressed tantalizingly close to your veins. Sharp fangs ripping into your soft and tender flesh. Fresh blood oozing down for His pleasure. Taking you into Himself. Pleasing Him. Giving back to Him.

Body arching into the cold blade as it trails over your skin. Wordlessly accepting the harsh grip on your neck, your wrists. Cataloging every new bruise to your body. Cherishing every single one.

Leaning into the sharp blade as He finally slides it between your ribs. Breathless thanks spilling from your lips. Eyes raised to His in adoration. Feeling the hair thin threads of His strings as they tighten around your lungs, your heart, your brain. Knowing that He would never get rid of such a faithful puppet. A faithful puppet that accepted, yearned, craved, for this. A faithful puppet that loved to bring Him such pleasure.

You would always wait for Him to come back.


	16. Felix and Marzia-Gender Neutral, fluff, self doubt (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a more wholesome prompt? youve been penpaling marzia for quite some time and when you decide its time to her, you meet fe as well. as you visit her though, you notice that both her and fe are a little different. she talks about felix all the time but the way they were acting was so weird. they were friendly but seemed too friendly. you didnt mind it and before u went back home they told u that they both liked u. after a few months, u just move in with them and make the ultimate couple ✌😎✌ - 🌻

Marzia would be a great penpal. Each letter had cute flowers, hearts and other doodles written on the edges and the paper always smelled like perfume and herbs. You had no idea how she managed it, but you loved opening the letters and getting a wave of  _comfort_  every time.

You still couldn’t believe that you had somehow been lucky enough to get to speak with her. Writing.  _Whatever_. Point was, you were always on cloud nine when you received her letters. And you always felt like such a clumsy oaf when you hand-wrote your responses back to her. You did your best to keep the letter positive, but after a few weeks you started discussing your anxiety around crowds and being around people. Surprisingly, she had similar problems. It was worse when her English was poor, but she was always worried about something she did impacting Felix, or being worried about what others would think of her new projects. It used to be a lot worse of course, before she became a little more comfortable, but knowing that even she still struggled with it made you relax your barriers. Made it easier to share with her your worries, anxieties and how much you valued her insights and friendship.

By the time you had been in contact for 6 months of back and forth letters she suggested audio calling for the first time. It took you longer than you wanted to admit to be comfortable doing so, as you were worried about everything; your voice, having to respond in real time and not being able to formulate multiple responses to pick between. After all of your worry and anxiety, the actual conversation well better than you could have dreamed and you felt so lucky to have her friendship.

Audio calls became more commonplace. You would still write to each other, but it wasn’t uncommon to see the two of you chatting one a week or every other week, seeing as you both had busy schedules. After a year, Marzia finally proposed that you spend a week vacation with her in Brighton. She knew you had quite a bit of time saved up, and she was willing to host you so you only had to worry about the cost of the plane tickets.

For the weeks leading up to the visit, you couldn’t keep the wide smile off your face and everybody thought you had found somebody to date. If only they knew the truth! The plane ride seemed to last an eternity and it was just as uncomfortable as you remembered. As such, when you exited the plane you were cranky, hungry and ready for a nap. Though you froze when you realized you had no idea if Marzia even knew what you looked like. You had never video chatted and you couldn’t remember if you included any pictures in the letters.

Internally freaking out you made your way to the baggage claim in a daze, mindlessly picking up your bag and dragging it to the departing area, following the crowd. A chirp had you pulling out your phone to find a message from Marzia. They’re doing their best to avoid the crowd and she had messaged you the level and space in the garage.

Scanning the walls you break off from the crowd and make your way to the elevator, punching the correct floor for the parking garage and impatiently tapping your leg as you crawled at a snail’s pace. 

Navigating the garage was an, experience, but you were finally able to find the correct space and you couldn’t help but beam a smile at Marzia. She leapt up off the trunk of the car and pulled you into a warm, tight hug. Not suffocating but perfectly relaxing.

Felix calling out to grumble about leaving before the traffic got even worse had you scrambling to push your bag into the trunk and slide into the car, blushing and not sure what to do with your hands. Marzia did her best to coax you out of your shell, but it was difficult. You had completely forgotten that Felix would be there too.  _How did you forget, oh my god you didn’t prepare for this._

At the end of the ride you were at least able to verbally respond again, but due to the day of travel, the shock of remembering Felix would be there and finally being able to see Marzia in person… You were drained. Absolutely exhausted and you couldn’t stop apologizing to Marzia. She wouldn’t let you say a word about it though, repeatedly telling you that it was okay and that of course you could go to sleep and no it didn’t matter if it was 10 in the morning a nap would do you some good. And honestly she expected it, travel was always hard on the body.

As soon as you flopped down on the bed you were out. Body even more exhausted then you expected. When you groggily came to several hours later you could feel gentle fingers combing through your hair and you let out a confused mixture of sounds. Making a plaintive noise when the fingers paused. A soft giggle had you lifting your head and blinking owlishly at Marzia. You flushed and scrambled to sit up, embarrassed. She doesn’t say anything of the situation, but she does let you know it’s mid afternoon and both her and Felix were making some snacks if you were interested. Still too embarrassed to speak, you jerk your head in an approximation of a nod.

Fortunately, Marzia doesn’t tease you more than that, just let’s you know where the bathroom was so that you could take a quick shower and feel more awake.

Eating with Marzia and Felix was, an experience. You were still shy around both of them, not really knowing how to act, but you were at least able to participate in the conversation this time, instead of going nonverbal like this morning.

After the food, Marzia proposes a movie while Felix begs off to go to the office and get some recording and editing in. You flush again, and apologize since you know he missed quite a bit of work time today since they had to pick you up from the airport. He waves off your apology, not irritated since he was able to spend more time with Marzia.

You and Marzia watch movies the rest of the afternoon, sharing snacks and eventually, you reach the same level of back and forth that you had accomplished via voice calls. Laughing and snarking each other back and forth. Even Felix coming home with take out dinner didn’t cause you to regress and and get flustered.

The rest of the week passes in a similar manner, Felix popping in and out of the flat to complete his work at the office while you and Marzia either watch movies and chat or take walks around the neighboring parks. At the end of the week, it wasn’t an uncommon sight for Felix to return to the both of you cuddled together and sleeping on the couch, movie long forgotten. The first time he had shook the two of you awake you had returned to your nonverbal state, blushing furiously. The next few times were a little better, but you still grew flustered when Marzia would wake you up by playing with your hair in the morning.

Even Felix was getting more comfortable with casual touches while the three of you prepared food together watched movies. You thought nothing of it. Just thinking it was a thing that they did. The last night you were there, it was another movie night. Horror this time. And you were terrified. Jumping at each scare and whining, wrapped up in the blanket and burying your face in Marzia’s shoulder whenever the monster would start chasing the humans. There had been a lull in the jumpscares and you felt a false sense of relaxation, the characters were figuring out the history of past humans that had been chased by the monster. And then the monster was there on the screen. You screamed. You were definitely embarrassed by that, but you screamed and completely dove toward Marzia, burying your face in her stomach and wrapping your arms around her sides, terrified and startled and embarrassed but how were you going to get out of this  _oh my god_.

Marzia’s arms settling across your shoulders and her fingers stroking your hair and running along your scalp caused you to relax though. Sighing and enjoying the feeling. Feeling Felix’s hand settle heavily on your shoulder caused you to jump, but Marzia made sure to sooth your nerves with gentle rubs against your head. You fell asleep like that, and only woke up slightly to the gentle rocking motion of Felix carrying you into the guest bedroom. Still muzzy with sleep you grumbled and buried your face into his shoulder, complaining that he woke you up. Come morning, you were mortified and only Marzia coaxing you out of the room had you facing her and Felix.

Neither or them brought it up though, Marzia just giving you a kiss to your cheek and a pat to your head. Blushing as you caught sight of both her and Felix’s smirks. You shoved some fruit in your mouth to avoid answering or talking for a little longer yet.

Marzia then surprises you with a finger on your chin, lifting your head up from it’s bowed position. You blink wide eyed, confused. Before she leans in for a soft kiss. You’re sure you look shell shocked, and you’re also sure that your flush has descended into your whole body. It sure feels warm enough. You’re winding yourself into a panic attack before Felix’s hand settled on your head, ruffling your hair and making some dumb, sarcastic remarking that has you hiccuping a laugh.

It’s something that will need to get discussed, but seeing Marzia’s smile and Felix’s relaxed smug face-which, honestly, is just his default expression apparently-you can’t help but be relaxed too.

You’re not surprised when they ask you to come by for another vacation in a few months, and  you’re exciting to see where this goes. And this time, you would be the one to initiate a kiss.


	17. Felix and Marzia-Gender Neutral, fighting, (SFW?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> being in a relationship with marzia but not being so interested in fe? like u adore marzia bc she's ur girlfriend but ur not so sold on felix. yall fight non-stop and can never agree on anything so marzia locks u both into a room to "sort" out ur problems. things escalate and as you guys are fighting it gets heated. let's just say, when marzia walked back into that room, she wasn't expecting to see that kind of sight 👀 - 🌻

I can see that. Marzia is so very sweet, but Felix is- more difficult. He seems more aloof, less emotionally invested. So you snip at him, trying to get a raise out of him, something to show you that he  _does_  care. But, all it leads to are fights and catty comments.

Until Marzia gets frustrated and locks the two of you into the guest bedroom.

The first 15 minutes are spent angrily glaring at each other. The next 15 spent snarking back and forth. The next five, faces inches apart as you both angrily blame the other for being locked in the bedroom.

At some point, the sound volume decreases, and after 5 minutes of hearing relative silence, Marzia creeps down the hall to investigate.

Quietly opening the door she is shocked to find Felix pinned to the bed, with you aggressively sucking hickies into his chest. Grinding your hips down on his as one hand pins his arms above his head and the other is tangled in his hair.

Marzia had never seen Felix look so  _debauched._ His face slack, jaw loose as he pants out whines. Trying to thrust his hips up into you and being denied with rougher bites and growls as you tug his hair harder.

This is  _not_  what Marzia had in mind when she implemented her plan, but, she is  _very_  much behind it now.


	18. Felix and Marzia-Gender neutral, hurt/comfort, fighting, anxiety (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> having a fight with one of them and then having the other comfort u? lets say u were in a fight with marzia over her overworking herself because of her shop and she doesnt want anyone to worry about her so she says some hurtful things in the moment. same thing with fe? ur worried about him staying up too late to edit and he doesnt want to bothered with ur concerns? or its the both of them, and u have to take turns calming them down? - 🌻

You just wanted to make sure they didn’t overwork themselves. That’s all. Marzia was marching full steam ahead with her store and it was fantastic! It was just, everything is hand made and she’s good at it, but- You worry that she’ll overwork herself again to try and keep the store stocked. You didn’t think you were being too mean, or fussy, but Marzia had finally snapped and stalked off. Leaving you in the living room blinking in tears.

Usually your spats only lasted a couple of hours, or until the next day. But, it had been two days already and Marzia was still upset. Still not willing to talk to you past short, clipped sentences. Felix didn’t notice, but that was normal. If nobody was screaming, he usually didn’t pick up on the little cues. Marzia had been eating less and less every meal, rushing to get back to her projects and you slumped against the chair as you picked at your food, Felix finally looking at you and asking what was wrong. You just shake your head and ask him if he’s still planning on leaving to go to the office today.

And once you hear he is, you ask that he please consider taking a day off soon, he’s been working non stop for almost two weeks now on his new secret project. And now Felix is upset at you as well. He doesn’t storm off like Marzia does, but he does shoot an irritated stare at you before letting you know he’ll be back in a couple of hours.

And that’s what lead you here. Curled up on the guest bed, spare pillow hugged to your chest. Your head is pounding, eyes irritated and bloodshot from your incessant crying. Try as you will, you just can’t stop. A soft knock on the door has you letting out a whine, burrowing your head further into the pillow. You don’t move as the door creaks open and soft steps pad to the side of the bed. You don’t even move as soft fingers gently stroke your face and pull your hair back.

Marzia apologizes for her harsh words and the continued silence. She appreciates that you care, but she still wants to try her hardest to keep these projects going. And you promise that you wont try and be too hard on her, but you also tell her that you’re still going to remind her to eat and sleep and to take care of herself first and foremost.

Felix came home several hours later to find the both of you cuddled together on the guest bed. He  _hates_  the guest bed, but he joins the cuddle pile as well. He’ll make sure to apologize in the morning.


End file.
